The Incident
by Sydd
Summary: Put Mrs Jones and Alex Rider in a mixing bowl. Add peppermints, and bake it for a day. Sprinkle a factory and a yapping Chihuahua, and voila! A serving of The Incident fit for nosy MI6 spies, the SAS sergeant and you. On Temporary Hiatus.


**BOO! Here's the LONG AWAITED companion fic to The TomandKunit Chronicles, and it will be a great idea to read it before reading this... I hope you guys will enjoy this!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series... Anthony Horowitz does. I ENVY HIM. And his wonderful writing. **

The word 'no' can mean a lot of things; used in a lot of situations; spoken in different tongues, in different tones. It can be used when a mother is trying to convince her stubborn child that buying that new Playstation was not feasible. It can be used when rejecting that guy trying to ask you out in a date, or vice versa. It can be used when your grandmother is trying to convince you to eat that one piece of broccoli; your grandfather advising you to be a lawyer instead of joining the army.

Alex wished that he could have been faced with all those problems, not the one he was faced with now.

"It's not me," he tried again. The little voice in his head was screaming: 'YES, it is me! I'm sorry!'; the little annoying bugger that was his conscience. It didn't want to give up, even after his other meaner, ugly, scheming side had already seduced him to spewing out a fantastic tale of why he wasn't the one that his interrogator was looking for.

"Are you sure? I don't believe that woolly mammoths actually exist," the peppermint-smelling interrogator raised an eyebrow. Alex winced. It_ did _sound pretty improbable.

"Fine; even if they don't exist, it's still not me," Alex insisted, glaring at the chair which he was bound to. Did Mrs Peppermint really have to tie him up in a chair? Well...the other agents were tied up as well, but he really didn't see the point of being tied up. Escaping (or at least attempting to) would only prove that he was guilty, but he guessed that anger had clouded his interrogator's judgement. He internally winced again. She had every right to be mad. 'The Incident', as all agents who knew about it had called it, was truly a...one of a kind experience, he might say. This type of incident had never happened before in the history of MI6, and he wasn't surprised that it caused this much mayhem. Well, and utter humiliation to Ms Peppermint, of course.

Or should he say, Mrs Jones.

"You understand," she said calmly, voice slicing through his thoughts, "that lying to me will spell double punishment."

Alex only just managed to stop himself from grimacing. She had made it perfectly clear to every single MI6 agent, including Alan Blunt, that once she had caught the culprit, she was going to...change his or her life forever. It was a glaringly obvious euphemism, but everyone used it when warning the next person up for interrogation. The only reason why Blunt allowed this was because he knew what Mrs Jones was capable of, and thought of this as excellent training for the agents who were stupid enough to get caught and brought for interrogation; to keep them from blurting out state secrets to the enemy. Not that he told that to anyone. If anyone knew it was a test, it would ruin the surprise and everyone would pass it. Besides, he had not yelled at anyone for ages, and he was itching to find a stress reliever. He was sick of being calm an placid when scolding his agents. He was even sick of being cold and calculating. Silent anger. Cool and dangerous. No, it was time to change his style again. Hm... Fear-instilling fury?

Anyway, back to Alex.

"Yes," Alex said. Jones flinched at the calmness of his response- well as calm as Alex could get anyway. Before all this, Alex would have been shaking in his seat, but right now, only subtle anxiousness was conveyed, and even that was strategically hidden in his face. It would take an expert to even guess what he was feeling right now. She could not help but think that if they didn't drag him into this mess, he would have led a normal life. As normal as being dead would be anyway, but still, he could have done without all the action in his life. _He was just born at the wrong place, at the wrong time, to the wrong people, _she told herself firmly, but that little voice had told her otherwise. _They _had make him what he had become. _They _had ruined his life. And maybe that was why, even if she knew otherwise, that she let Alex go and declared him innocent. She hid a smile when she saw him breathing a sigh of relief- subtle but still noticable- and walking out in excitement. Alex had somehow wormed his way into her heart. Maybe it was because he reminded her of her own children that got taken away. Maybe it was that she had pitied him. Or maybe it was because that the boy deserved a little fun in his life.

No one would ever know, except Mrs Jones herself, and she was determined to keep it that way. But the incident was etched in her memory forever, and she could not seem to get it out of her head. Even after avoiding Alex where possible. Even after shying away from dogs, expecially Chihuahuas. Even after trying to eat lesser peppermints (and failing terribly). The littlest things triggered this memory. It would be a dog collar that one of the agents would find at the odd house. It would be a painting about pollution, with thick heavy smoke exploding out of factories. This time, it was a peppermint that came from the peppermint factory that Mrs Jones never wanted to patronise again, hidden in one of her pockets.

She groaned and uncharacteristically buried her head in her hands.

It was going to be a long night for her.

**And...tada! The first chapter in The Incident! Well, I wish I could've given it a more interesting title so more of you would be tempted to read it, but I couldn't think of anything. I envy those people who have imaginative, attention-grabbing titles like "If I should die Before I Wake" or something like that... Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter's where the action starts coming. I hope you enjoyed this... I edited this A LOT OF TIMES. It's because I wanted to make sure it was really good and entertaining before actually publishing it...And I'm ashamed to say that The TomandKunit Chronicles do have a couple of spelling and grammatical errors... I hope I don't have any in here!**

**Also, for the owner of the factory (you should know what this means if you have read The TomandKunit Chronicles Chapter Four), I'm calling for interesting names! Preferably funny ones- they make the story more enjoyable. Please send me a message/ review if you have any suggestions! **

**Thank you for your patience! And please tell me how you feel! *nudge nudge***

**-Syd**

**(P.S. The Confrontation of Yeller is in the works because some of you wanted it, so please be patient!)**

**(P.P.S. I was looking through the guidelines before publishing this story, and I remembered that I couldn't put any chapters containing just author's notes, and I realised that The TomandKunit Chronicles had one between chapters 3 and 4... I'll be removing it soon. ^^ So sorry for it!)**


End file.
